Crossing Over
by harrypottermove over
Summary: Not Like anyone is Dying but Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and somehow nevil get switched with Their movie Portrayers. They have to fend for themselves. Warning SLASH.
1. Uhhhh

Crossing over

By jcd

Summary: Not like anyone's dying but Harry, Ron Hermione and Draco and somehow nevil are thrown into the muggle world and switched wit Emma, Dan, Rupert, Tom, and no offence but, whoever plays nevil

"Hermione! Wait up! WAIT UP HERM'!!!!" Harry said while running down the hall towards her. "Why're you ignoring me and Ron???"

"Because you and Ron have been nothing but absolute pricks towards me since the beginning of the summer and I want you to apologize and then be on with your lives" Hermione said all in one breath. She was right you know, the minute Harry arrived at number 12 grimuade place, Harry totally broke down and Hermione helped him get over his problems with Sirius' death but as soon as he felt totally better, he went and helped Ron play jokes on the order and when Hermione tried to stop them, He merely replied 'oh shove off herm' we're only trying to have some fun'. Well it wasn't her fault that Ron Harry Fred and George were all grounded when Mrs. Weasley found out that they had hexed the chicken that was for that night's soup to do a tap dance while going through every room in the house.(A/N I jus had to do that)

"But I am soooooo sorry!!" Harry pleaded with her. "And I really need my best friend back" Harry gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Harry, when will you learn? Your apology has been accepted; but I need to ask you something"

"Okay, shoot" Harry replied.

Hermione started to pull Harry into an empty classroom.

"What's so important that you can't say in the hallways?" Harry asked while many things flashed across his mind. Including a certain blonde.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you that I have befriended Draco Malfoy, and I spent a week with him over the summer."

"What?!?!? Hermione what if he tried to hurt you?"

"He wouldn't because his father disowned him when Draco told him he was gay" Hermione explained until she came up to telling that Draco was gay and then she slapped her hand over her mouth. "I was not supposed to tell you that" She practically whispered.

"Herm'" Hermione winced slightly at the horrid nickname. "I am Gay too" Harry was waiting for a good time to tell her this but this was about the best timing. (A/N At least I think)

"Harry that's soooooo so cool!" (and I be stealing this nex part from 'princesspepper' cuz I tink it's true)"every girl wants a beat friend who's gay!"

"Okay. S'long as you don't hate me or anything. Cuz I don't think I could bear lying to you any longer"

"It's okay Harry, its okay. I really don't care if you like guys, now I can talk to you about who I think is cute or something and you won't get all grossed out or something. And we NEED to take you shopping. You look so last year..."Hermione was just rambling on and on and on.

"Umm...Hermione, Can we go back to the common room please?" Harry said a little timidly.

"Sorry Harry. It's just that I don't have that many girl friends to hang out with so it's nice I guess." Hermione said as they walked back to the common room.

"I understand completely. So you're friends with Draco now." That was more a statement than a question." Can I be friends with him too?"

"Harry, you're not implying that you like draco are you?"

"Well... knida sor-umph!" Harry said as Hermione squeezed him in a bone crunching hug.

"Harry that's great. He likes you too. And he's a great guy! Oh I love happy endings!"

"Umm thanks I guess."

But it wasn't going to be the end just yet.

TBC...

Do ya like?????

i hope you will

k

bi


	2. Sorry muggle money

Previously:

"Harry that's great. He likes you too. And he's a great guy! Oh I love happy endings!"

"Umm thanks I guess."

Chapter 2:

Harry was walking through the halls of Hogwarts under the protection of his invisibility cloak. He was very deep in thought. His feet automatically took him to the tree by the lake.

Harry's POV

_So Draco likes me,_

_Well this is going to be an interesting year._

Harry chuckled to himself.

_I can just imagine the people's faces when they see us walking through the halls together._

He laughed out loud when he imagined Seamus' face. Then he saw someone's head pop out from behind a bush and then go back behind. He got up and walked over to the bush and saw Draco sitting behind it. (Cliché, I know)

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure" Draco didn't turn to look at Harry; he just pulled his knees up to his chest.

"A penny for your thoughts" Harry said.

"A what?"

"Oh sorry-muggle money-ah, a Knut for your thoughts"

"You"

"Excuse me?" Harry was to say the least, shocked that Draco would outright say that.

"I was thinking about you, you're so bloody beautiful." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that"

"I said you're so bloody annoying"

"Right." Harry said sarcastically.

"What's this, Harry Potter is being sarcastic?" Draco all but yelled into the darkness.

"Yes I think it is'


	3. The DREAM or was it a vision?

Sorry about the wait-I Have been busy studying for the ELA(English Language Arts) Test and the Math test. These tests are "supposed" to "determine" if I get left back or not. Sometimes-no almost all of the time-I HATE bush. KK here'z he story:

"Umm…How about a truce?" Harry asked.

"Uhh…sure" Draco supplied slowly

"Look I got to go but Hermione tells me that she's friends with you now so…umm…maybe we can be friends…too" And with that, Harry left Draco more confused then he was when he first arrived at the lake.

That night Harry hardly slept well. At about 2:30 in the morning he finally fell asleep, only to be awoken a half an hour later by a vision. He woke up to find Ron watching him.

"Umm…I wasn't screaming was I?"

"No…I think I just saw a vision too!" Ron whispered.

"Okay…what was it about?" Harry inquired.

"I saw a big white hole. And then I saw you, herm', Malfoy, and me. Then you grabbed Malfoy's hand and walked through the hole. Then I grabbed Mionie's hand and walked in right behind you."

"THAT IS FREAKY!"

"Harry shut up!" Ron whispered making gestures towards their room mates.

"Ooh…right sorry. But you know what, I had that same dream. You think we should tell Dumbledore?"

"No, he won't let us go…I actually want this to happen so that I can see what's next.

As Harry and Ron were walking out of the common room, they heard the _very _familiar voice of their best friend Hermione.

"_WAIT_! Oh hold _on_!" She said as they turned around. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Uhh…Because the girls' dormitory doesn't let the boys in?" Ron said with a sudden idea.

"Oh right" She said sort of abashedly, her face turning slightly pink.

"It's alright, why were you up?" Harry asked quickly sensing Hermione's discomfort at being proven wrong.

"Oh I had this strange dream where I saw this bright white light and then-"

"Ron, Draco, You and I jumped through it?" Harry cut her off.

"Yeah, it's weird. I really really think we should go to Dumbledore!" She said.

"Well come on then" Ron said sighing, breaking the silence. With that final note they left towards Dumbledore's office.

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office they were blocked by the huge stone gargoyle.

"Umm…cockroach clusters?" it remained the same. "what? It was the password-3 years ago."

"Sour punch straw, skittles, Droob's best blowing gum, Butterbeer?" Hermione was defeated.

"Oh I know it-sugar quill!" Ron said excitedly. The gargoyle sprung aside.

When they got inside, they were shocked to see Draco sitting, paler than ever.

"Umm…hello Dumbledore." Harry started slowly.

Hermione rushed and sat down on Draco's left and pulled him into a warm hug. Harry sat down on his right and sort of patted him on the back. Ron just sat down next to Hermione. A bit flustered at seeing _his girlfriend _**hugging _DRACO MALFOY_**! Of all people.

When Hermione pulled away, Draco looked even more shaken then before. "Hey 'Mione, Harry…Wea-_Ron_" The word Ron felt strange on his tongue.

"Well now that everyone's here" the four of them suddenly turned back to Dumbledore, him being temporarily forgotten.

"Oh right, the three of us" Hermione gestured towards Harry and Ron " Think that we saw a vision because we all had the same dream. Why were you here Draco?"

"I think the same reason you are."

"And what, may I inquire, was this dream about?" Dumbledore asked.


	4. Freaky Perfection

"Well" Hermione started " There was this big swirling white hole...

"And then me, hermione, draco and harry appeared..."

"And i grabed Draco's hand,"

"And i grabed ron's...and we all jumped through..."

"But the freaky part was that after we jumped in...Longbottom fell in...i don't even think that he noticed that he fell...and then these people who looked just like us walked out...but they were wearing really nice muggle clothes...except for your look-alike harry...his clothes made you look really weird...and you weren't wearing glasses..." Draco filled in the ending of the Dream/vision because he was the only one who saw the whole thing.

"I think that it was just a coincedence that you all had the same dream at the same time...maybe you should all just get some sleep before class later..." Dumbledore supplied. Harry had somehow found his head resting on draco's shoulder in the short period of time that they were there. He quickly lifted his head up.

"Come on guys" He said as he stood up and stretched. "let's go to sleep!"

G'nite harry, Hermione, _Ro_n" Draco said as he opened the door to leave.

As the trio walked down the halls towards the common room. Ron spoke up "Why was Malfoy being so civil?" Harry lifted his head when he heard someone crying in a classrom nearby. He motioned for hermione to take ron and go to the commonroom.

" I don't know ron" She said in a totaly fake vioce. He didnt notice thought.Harry waited until their vioces were gone then he listened for the crying again. It was comming from the room he had just passed. So he backtracked and found draco malfoy sitting in the moonlight on the windowsill. Silvery tears burning shimering rivers down his cheeks. Harry slowly approached him. Draco heard him and whipped around while trying desperately to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING! YOU STUPID GRYFINDORS THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING...ALWAYS TRYING TO HELP! WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR PITTY. Just go away Harry...you wouldn't understand"

"Try Me" Harry said simply.

"Just leave me alone. I'm FINE!"

"No you aren't...that's the thing with you...you hold everything in...let it eat away at you...let it out..."

"I HOLD EVERYTHING IN...I HOLD EVERY-NO I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO TALK ABOUT ME YET...WHAT ABOUT YOU...DO YOUR SO CALLED "FRIENDS" KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU OVER THE SUMMER?" Draco held up a hand to stop harry from responding "NO...i don't want to hear your excuse Harry...you really want to know whats wrong? I like you...hell i might even love you...but i'm already disowned what do i care...right? No I hate likeing you...it sucks cuz now you're never going to ever want to even talk to me...You must hate me more than ever now! Right?"

"Nope..." Harry said with a slight smile"...i think i like you too..."

Well that was a shock to draco, who sat on the floor with a stunned expression on his face. Then he smiled...then broke out laughing. Harry sat down next to draco and hugged him close. "it's okay daraco"

"I know it is. In FACT..it's more then okay..it's perfect" he said as he calmed down. He placed his head on Harry's shoulder. With a smile on each of their faces, they sat for a while. Basking in the freaky perfection of the night.


	5. missed by a hair?

**_A/N_**: Sorry about the wait…I was on vacation in the virgin Islands, so I was kinda preoccupied with my friends and the beach and all of that…but on with the story…(I have no idea what Dan, Rupert, Emma, tom & Neville I can't flipping remember his name 4 my life do in reality so I'm jus guessing )

I own none of these people / characters…and this entire story was made up in my sick twisted mind…he he…. ; )

_Meanwhile in our Universe, other things were happening…_

"Dan, Would you like some tea while we wait"

"NO Mary, _I would like_ those stunt people to hurry up so I don't have to sit here in an e-fing blanket with wet clothes on in the middle of February" Daniel Radcliffe was sitting on the edge of a giant tank of water…waiting to film the underwater scene _again_! There was a hole in the side of the tank so the stunt people had to fix it.

Dan wasn't usually so…mean…but he was really aggravated. He had not seen his friends all week because of this sequence in the movie. He spent his whole week in this freezing sound studio. Just because he was inside didn't mean that he was warm. The walls were not insulated so it was _really_ cold!

And the people he was working with weren't the brightest either. Mary was nice, but she was kind of annoying. And then the actor of Krum, Dan wouldn't be bothered to remember his name at the moment, but he was always going on about some girl named India. It sounded like he liked this girl from America.

"DAN!" Dan turned around and came face to face with Tom Felton. One of his _closest_ "friends". (A/N: jus had to do that)

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my day off, and I heard that you were having some set trouble so I decided to come visit you on set. So that you don't kill anybody!"

"Okaaaaaay. I guess your motives were good…did Rupert of em' come with you, or did your chuffer drive you?"

"Just my mom. I hate having my chuffer drive me paces. He's how cold. He doesn't like to talk so all I can do is listen to my cd's. Anyway, I'm telling you, you need to listen to these cd's because they're really good. Even if you think that they're not!"

"And what cd's are these? May I ask?" Dan playfully replied.

"Come with me" Tom said and he gestured towards the changing rooms.

Dan began to follow just as he heard the director shout. "THAT'S A RAP FOR THE NIGHT. This hole won't be fixed for a few days!"

And with that Dan rushed into the changing room and pulled on a baggy pair of black cargo jeans, a baby blue t-shirt that said in upside down red letters 'if you can read this please flip me over" and a pair of red converse that were doodled on not only from his own hand but his friends had helped out too. He grabbed his black hoody and rushed out to meet Tom at his mom's car.

"Took you long enough!" Tom remarked while looking Dan up and down. "Like the new look!"

"Thanks. It cost almost $3,000 while I was in the states! But I like it" Dan replied with a smile on his face. He jumped into the car. And Ton slid in besides him.

"Hey mum!"

"Hey, Ms. Felton!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me mum?"

Dan smiled at this "At least once more, Miss Swan" He said in his best impersonation of Orlando Bloom. Tom laughed and whacked Dan on the back of his head.

When they got to Tom's house, the light's were off. And when Dan turned them on people jumped up from the shadows. He turned to Tom. "Did you do this!"

He nodded. Dan hugged him, and then he turned to see all of his family and friends. After he had greeted everyone he, Tom, Rupert, and Emma escaped to Tom's room. Rupert and Emma were lying on Tom's bed facing Dan and Tom who were sitting on the Floor. Well _Tom_ was sitting cross-legged while Dan lay with his head in Tom's lap.

"Have you seen the latest Victoria's secret magazine?" Rupert asked Tom in a Would-be- whisper.

Emma whacked him in the shoulder. "HELLO, girl in the room. That's kind of rude!" She said with a smile on her face.

"OUCH! That kind of hurt you know!"

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have said that. Especially in front of me"

"So, how were you guy's week so far?" Dan asked.

"Mine was okay, I took off most of it cuz my cousin, Ellie, is in town from France so we spent a good amount of time shopping" Emma stated with a wistful look in her eyes. As if remembering the good time she had with Ellie.

"Earth, to Em'! Are you there?" Rupert snapped his fingers in front of her face. She didn't notice. So, he slapped her, lightly mind you! Well that woke her up.

"OUCH! Rupert, you, you person!" Hermione tackled Rupert and started to tickle him mercilessly.

"They love each other" Tom whispered to Dan, who nodded with a small smile.

Suddenly there was a Swishing sound, as if the windows were open and the wind was blowing through them, but the windows were closed, and a huge white whole opened and was swirling behind Rupert's head. Tom looked up from Dan when he heard the sound. That hole was dangerously close to Rupert's head. And before Tom could do anything, Rupert's head touched the white nothingness. In that split second, Dan looked up, and saw Rupert and Emma disappear into the hole.

"We have to go after them, into whatever that was!" Dan exclaimed as he stood up. He pulled Tom up with him.

"Well come on!" Dan almost yelled at Tom who was frozen in shock. Dan pulled Tom towards him and jumped into the hole. They fell through and they realized that the hole wasn't white at all but tons over tons of colors!

_Back at the ranch… _

Mathew Lewis knocked at Tom's door "GUYS we're going to have cake" When he got no reply, he opened the door to find nobody there, then he looked at the bed and he saw the "white" hole. He went close to it. You know the saying 'Missed By a hair'? well that doesn't apply here. His one hair fell through and in doing so pulled him in to have the experience of a lifetime!

TBC…

**_A/N_**: The next chapter is going to see how Harry and his friends got to our universe…


End file.
